Everything Happens For A Reason
by Our Little Infinity 615
Summary: Ally Dawson was living a good life in LA. But what happens if her boyfriend, Elliot, cheats on her? She flees and moves to Miami to live with her uncle, who is the principal of Marino High School. Her attitude changes and won't let anyone in to her past. But there's one boy who wants to break her walls she built. Will she let him in and fall in love or will she push him away?


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so bear with me :) I will try to update this story as soon as i can ... but you know, like every teen, i have crap to do. Homework, my all year volleyball, i have to deal with my family (especially my annoying brother) , guitar lessons, etc. Sooooooo anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy, my loves xoxo**

**Wait, a couple more things... I do not own Austin and Ally, though I wish I do, or anything else you recognize. I only own the plot... And I pretty obsessed with Polyvore so you can see all the outfits that I created in my bio. You'll see a: (A/N Link in my bio)... Okay NOW you can enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wait, what?

_Cheating on a woman is like choosing trash over treasure. _~Audrey Hepburn

**Ally's POV**

People say that high school is the place where you make the best memories with your friends. People say it's the best four years you will ever have. But sometimes it's not true. High school is a place where you will get judged by your appearance. Where all the drama will fill your head with anxiety. The place where you fail the big test that you studied for all night. The whole night. The horrible place that you spend six long, boring hours thinking about where you would go if you can go somewhere else. High school is the place where you get in huge fights and get your heart broken a few times. Sure, sometimes high school has its perks. But mostly, it is a plain hell hole.

Let me introduce myself. Im Ally Dawson. Im 17 years old and sort of living life to the fullest. I am an only child. I live in Los Angeles, California with my dad. My parents divorced when I was 12 so my mom lives on the other side of the country with her new husband and his daughter. I am a junior at South Academy High School. I love, love, love to surf. I own 14 surfboards. I dont drink a lot, but when I do, I don't get drunk like all those other teens who get drunk at every freaking party they go to. I would call myself a colorful girl. I don't have any tattoos or anything like that. I have long, plain ol' brown hair, with brown eyes, and im pretty tan. Oh i also sing and write my own songs. I like- no, love pickles. I'm in the middle of the food group at my school for popularity.

Right now I am in World History. The last class of the day.

"-World War I raged from 1914 to 1918. Mostly fought in western Europe in muddy, bloody trenches, WWI saw the introduction of the machine gun and poison gas into battle..." Think of when Charlie Brown talks to his grandmother on the phone. That is what my teacher sounds like to me. A lot of my classmates are half asleep. I can't even keep my own eyes open! I mean, I love school, call me a nerd, but World History-Ugh!

"Remember that there is a test tomorrow." Mr. Short (Which is weird because he is super tall) my teacher, says. Finally the freaking bell rings. My class gathers their stuff and walks out the door. I do too. "Have a great rest of the day!" He says.

"You too!" I reply to my least favorite teacher, just to be polite.

A hand slips through mine. "He's really boring, isn't he?" Elliot, my boyfriend, whispers in my ear. Elliot has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and an adorable smile. He looks pretty freaking adorable in the khaki pants and collared shirt we have to wear.

"Yes. I wish you were in that class with me but you have Mrs. Kuekella." I whine, turning around so I could face him.

"I know. But we had last class together, and the last and the last..." Elliot pecks my lips. I smile. "Kay, I have to go meet my mom at her work. Maybe we can hang out later today. Okay? Bye Miss Pickles."

"Bye Ellie." I sing, knowing that he hates the nickname I gave him. Elliot rolls his eyes as he smiles and walks away.

I walk to my locker beaming. I trade my books for my bag. I shove it in my backpack and go to my best friend's locker. Kira was already there.

"What took you so long?" My gorgeous friend demanded. We start walking. Kira has medium colored skin, controlled curly black/brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Oh, just Elliot." I say, like I'm in a trance just to annoy her.

"Obviously." Kira mutters but loud enough for me to hear. I smile and playfully elbow her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, I don't think." I shrug. "My dad's going to be at a music convention in SoCal."

"Oh. Did you hear about Rosella Wilson's party?"

"Well, yeah. The whole school is buzzing about it. Why do you have a party on a Thursday?" I say, thinking out loud. "Why? You wanna go?"

"Maybe..." She sings the "e".

I shrug again. "I guess."

"Probably, like, the whole school is going. You know how Rosella likes to make out with all the freshman."

I laugh. "Okay. I'll meet you at your place then tonight."

"5 ish. Kay? Kay. See ya later." Not letting me answer, Kira walks away. I sigh as I go into the bathroom to check myself so I don't look like a totally idiot when I exit SAHS.

When I get in the bathroom, I see Rosella Wilson looking at herself in the mirror.

Rosella has blonde shoulder-length hair and green eyes. With the uniform we have to wear, she was wearing a bronze necklace that says C+E. I wonder what that means... Rosella is one of the jerkface (I love that word. Haha.) populars at this school. At first, I thought we were going to be friends, but she is one hell of a back-stabbing girl. She has money, two rich parents, a huge house, and she gets everything she wants. When I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Everybody worships her. Guys want her, and girls want to _be_ her. It's insane. Kira and I _hate_ her.

"Hey Dorkson! Are you coming to my party tonight because if you aren't, I won't really care!" Rosella says with a fake smile.

I mock her. "Actually I am."

She frowns. "Whatever you do, don't embarrass yourself too much. Well, I mean you better be prepared for what could happen."

"I would have to say the same for you." I reply.

She cocks an eyebrow. "There is something that is going to happen and you are gonna regret coming."

I cross my arms. "Yeah, like what? Are you gonna screw some freshman and get pregnant? I don't think that's embarrassing for _me._"

Rosella scoffs. "You know what Ally? You should really watch your mouth."

I face her. I pout and speak to Rosella like a five year old. "Oh, honey. You don't understand. I speak my. Freaking. Mind."

Rosella scoffs and walks out of the bathroom. That girl makes me give an attitude. Im really not a mean person. Really. I smile, I wash my hands, and get out of the bathroom. I then walk to the parking lot to drive home.

* * *

Once I drive to my driveway to my LA home, I see my dad putting bags into his black Cadillac Escalade.

"Hey Dad!" I say as I get out of my car.

"Good afternoon, Ally-Gator. How was your day?" My dad plants a kiss on my forehead.

"It was okay, as always. Nothing special happened." I reply as we enter into my house. I help him with his last bag.

"That's good. Do you have anything tonight?"

"Im going to Rosella Wilson's party with Kira." I groan. I never lie to my dad. I mean, what's the point of lying when you can tell the truth? You won't have to get in trouble.

"Don't stay out too late. Okay, Gator?" Dad asks. Like I ever will, I thought.

"Yeah. Okay," I sigh.

"Good. Im leaving for San Diego so if you need me, call me."

"Yep. Bye, Dad. Love you." I muffle into his shirt as I hug him.

"I love you too." I watch Dad get into his car and he drives away. I walk up the stairs to my room to get changed. I grab some gray Adidas sweatpants and a blue muscle t-shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun. I go to my kitchen and grab a Goldfish bag and walk back to my room. I eat my snacks while studying. Then i get distracted.

In my room i have a billion instruments. Okay, maybe not a billion, but I have a lot. My dad owns a chaining music store called Sonic Boom. He gives me free instruments all the time. If I could pick my favorite, it would have to be my guitar and grand piano. Yes, I have a grand piano in my room. I pick up my iHome and start singing a random song from my playlist.

I finish as I hear my special ringtone. I check my caller ID. Elliot, obviously.

"What's up, Als?" He asks.

"Oh... Lemme see. Gas prices are up, and the sky, and the ceiling-" I say to annoy him.

"Okay, okay, Smartie Pants." He laughs. "Fine. Hows it going?"

"Going good. How bout you?"

"Well you know I could be better. Im just looking for someone to hang out with." Elliot jokingly says. "Im actually talking with that person I want to ask right now."

"Oh, are you talking to your brother?" I say, trying very hard to oblivious.

"Seriously!" He whines. "What's up with you and your smart comments? Just kidding. You know I love you." He chuckles. I laugh. "So does this person want to hang out with her boyfriend?"

"Sure. Where should we meet?"

"Um... Go downstairs to your front door. I'll be there in thirty seconds." Elliot hangs up and I chuckle to myself.

I run downstairs like Elliot told me to. I hear the doorbell ring and I quickly open it.

"It took you thirty one seconds. You said thirty seconds."

Elliot smiles and I smile back. He leans in. I meet him halfway. We kinda...make out...He puts his hands on my waist, while I run my hands through his hair. Elliot starts to lift up my shirt. Uh-oh, I know where this is going. I break the kiss.

"Elliot, you know I'm not ready."

"But I love you so much that I can't resist you." Elliot smiles.

I laugh. "I love you too."

He kisses me once more.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask.

"Wanna go surfing?" He suggests. Then I notice the surfboard behind him that he brought in. My eyes light up and I nod.

"Kay, cool. Do you mind if i use your bathroom to change?"

I put my hands on my hips. "No. You can't use my bathroom." I say sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Als." Elliot walks to the bathroom.

While he was in the bathroom, I was getting changed. I picked out my favorite bikini. It was a rose print bandeau looking bikini with straps that go around my neck and it is super cute.

Elliot comes out of the bathroom and whistles. "Damn. You look sexy."

I blush. "Well, Im flattered you think that." I grab one -of my many- surfboard out of my room. "Race you to the beach!" What am I, five?

I push past him and sprints down the stairs. We run out of my back doors and out onto the sand. It's great having the ocean in your backyard.

* * *

It was warm for surfing in the middle of October. We surfed for about a half hour and then we got bored. We just decided to walk-and-talk.

We were holding hands and talking about random stuff. Elliot and I talked about school, sports, and like I said, random stuff.

"So how are you liking that new kid in our French class?" Elliot jokes.

I pretend to gag. He laughs. "_Non merci. Il est bizarre." _I reply in French. Elliot looks super confused. I laugh. "I just said, 'No, thank you. He is weird.' Duh."

"Wait, why is 'weird,' 'bizarre' in French?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me, ask the French people. They'll know." I say jokingly.

Elliot rolls his eyes.

After talking about the school football game that happened recently (If you were wondering, the South Academy Saints won), finally I had to go to Kira's. I tell him that.

"Okay. See you later then?" Elliot asks.

"Yep. Bye." I kiss his cheek and walk to my house. I trade my surfboard for my purse, brush, and undergarments (I like to use that word. It sounds old fashion-y). I hop in my yellow convertible Mini Cooper. Good thing I put on an oversized t-shirt, otherwise people will be looking at me weirdly. I laugh out loud.

Yep, people looking at me weirdly.

* * *

I take the short cut to Kira's house, which is pretty much just going through the city.

On my way to her house, I got a whole bunch of texts from her. Like, "Ally, where are you?" and "Im gonna leave without you if you don't come" but I know that Kira never goes somewhere by herself. Girls.

"Finally!" She exclaims when I come through her front door. "Let's go! I dont want to be late!" I notice that she is already wearing her "sexy party outfit," which was a cropped plaid shirt, light blue, acid washed skinny jeans with black pumps. Kira's hair was straightened. We rush upstairs to her overly pinked out room where I'm gonna be her doll.

Kira opens up a window. "My parents are in NYC so I can smoke in the house. Want one?" Kira pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Kira was the Christian girl who went against all of her parents' rules.

I shake my head furiously. "You do know that-" I start to say.

"Yeah I know, Ally, it's going to smell like smoke in here. I have Febreeze." She points to a can of Febreeze. Kira lights her cigarette and gets her makeup with her back faced me. I just stare at her. She could obviously feel me rolling my eyes. "Yeah, Ally, I know. Im a bad ass."

I laugh. "Yeah, you are. Why are your parents in New York City?"

"I don't know. Probably recording some wannabe singer." She plugs her iron curler into the wall. Her parents own Starr Records. They actually offered me a record deal there after I took a shower at their house and was singing my songs that I wrote. I rejected them saying that I wanted to be a teenager and have a life. Though I didn't mention that I had a slight problem with being on stage. Well there goes my dream, down the same drain I showered in.

Kira starts to do her makeup magic on me. After a couple minutes of doing makeup, she blurts, "I heard a rumor."

"Okay? So what was it?" I ask bored, knowing that it's a rumor and it's probably not true.

She hesitates. "Uh... El-Elli-" She stutters. I raise my eyebrows at her in her mirror. Kira starts over. "Um... the rumor is that Elliot cheated on you."

"So, now who told you this?" I say, trying to make a point.

"I dont know. I just heard it. I hope you're not upset." Kira puts her cigarette to her mouth and inhales. She looks like Rizzo from Grease when she's smoking. I smirk at that thought.

"Hun, I dont even believe those stupid rumors. Jenna probably started it." Jenna was the Gossip and Rumor-Starter Queen and also Rosella's best friend.

Kira nods and goes back to curling my hair. I thought about what Kira said. What if Elliot really- No, he would never do that. I mean, he loves me, right? I tell him everything and Elliot always tells me everything back. He's the most honest person I know. Oh, whatever. Im not gonna let that get to my head.

Finally Kira is finished with my make up. "You look gorgeous, darling," Kira said in a British accent. Kira thinks that she's a sophisticated a British 21 year old beautician stuck in a 17 year old body. Don't worry I didn't steal that from that John Green novel. She told me that when I first met her in 7th grade. "Im gonna go get the clothes. Stay here."

"It's not like I'm going to leave. Im in a freaking swimsuit." I muttered but Kira left to go to her oversized closet. She came back and laid out the outfit on her bed, a pink bra top that was in the shape of a bow, an abstract triangle skater skirt, a black leather jacket, studded high heels (that looked impossible to walk in), and some spiked bracelets **(A/N link in my bio)**.

"What the hell are these?" I pick up the studded high heels.

"They're shoes. Duh," Kira pretends she's Rosella. I roll my eyes. "What? They're perfectly safe. Just put them on!"

I went to the bathroom and put on the clothes. I felt insecure about the bra, though. The rest was fine. Even the heels felt pretty comfortable.

"Jeez. I really fixed you up." She raises her eyebrows as I come out of the bathroom.

"Well, you're nice." I sarcastically say.

She gives me the girl-I-was-kidding-you-always-look-fab look. "Elliot is going to flip!" Kira squeals.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I smile.

After about another eyeliner bottle and a couple of times falling down the stairs, we finally entered the driveway to Rosella's enormous house **(A/N check out my bio to see how big it is!)**. I ditch my bag. Kira comes around her car and links her arm with mine. She glances at me smiling, and I smile back.

We walk through the door and I already see that people are already getting into drinks. There are colorful lights everywhere. Most of the school is here. There are a couple people (When I mean a couple, I mean, like, 400 people) in the house and the other 800 is outside dancing.

Kira and I make our way to the over sized kitchen. Kira went to the nearest cooler, which a lot were really close, and got out two beers. She handed one to me, which I awkwardly played with it with my hands.

"Ally, I know you don't drink, but at least have one. I don't want you to be left out. But stay sober cause you may have to drive me home." Kira laughs.

I laugh too. I raise the bottle to my lips and hesitantly took a sip. Kira nods, obviously too pleased. "Good girl. Now let's go dance!" She takes my hand and pulls me outside where everybody else is.

Rosella Wilson, the rich snob she is, had a DJ. If you don't know me, you should know that I am in absolute LOVE with music. I probably know every song on the radio. Like, every one. Truth is, I kind of know all of the Biebs songs, even though I strongly dislike him with a passion. It's kind of sad. I sing (I'm not that bad!) but have a tiny case of major stage fright. I can't even get on the stage without chewing my hair. Oh, that's a horrible habit of mine. And sometimes I couldn't preform in front of my own stuffed animals, psh which I don't have of course…

Kira and I started jumping around sing-screaming to the songs. Jeez, I'm going to have a sore throat when this party is over, I thought to myself. It had already been a couple hours since the party started and I was getting pretty tired. I know, call me a party pooper. I walk over to the nearest wall and lean against it and play Piano Tiles on my iPhone.

I half scream- even though I already was screaming- when I feel a body start to lean against me, making myself push into the wall more.

"Hey, babe. Happy to see me?" Elliot asks, still a little sober. He was wearing a purple guy tank top with black ripped jeans. Elliot had his arms on both sides of me so it felt like I couldn't get out of there. He looked pretty hot, if you ask me.

"Yep," I mumble right before Elliot smashes his lips on to mine. The kiss was very slobbery. It wasn't normal for him to do that.

"Wanna dance? It's a slow song." He sings. He has a really bad singing voice. I cringe, but he doesn't notice.

I shrug. Elliot takes that as a yes and leads me more onto the dance floor. He lays his hands on my waist and I intertwine my own hands behind his neck. Elliot pulls me closer. We sway to- I think it is Adore You by Miley Cyrus. I close my eyes and hum to the song.

"How is the party?" Elliot asks just to make conversation.

"Oh, it's okay. I've been to better Rosella Parties." I reply. The song ends and a new one comes on. My jam! "Oh my gosh! I love this song!"

Everybody cheers when they hear it. Kira finds her way over to us and grabs both of our hands and leads us more in the middle of the dance floor. We started doing the Lip Gloss dance. I laugh.

The song finally ends and all of us were teasing each other of how bad they danced to that. Then another upbeat song comes on. I start to do my little Ally Dance.

"You know you're hot, right?" Elliot starts kissing my neck seductively. I get surprised and uncomfortable.

"Um, sure?" I reply.

"You are, though." He goes back to kissing my neck. I get into it now just to make him happy. I'm probably gonna get a hickey, I think to myself. I pull away and run my hands through his fantastic brown gold hair.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some drinks. Want one?" He holds one of my hands.

I shake my head and lie, "No, I already had a couple. I don't want to be hungover tomorrow for school."

Elliot boops me on the nose."Good idea. Okay, babe. See you around."

Once he got out of sight, I looked around before going to the nearest plant and dumped some beer in. I know, I'm sneaky.

I pick at the food a bit while watching Rosella dance with this sophomore, who were, like, grinding. I think his name is Harrison or something like that. I find Kira and hang around her. Kira was dancing and, like, flipping her hair which was now one huge jungle.

"Hey!" She practically yelled because the music was so loud.

"Hey." I yell back.

"I lost you and Elliot so I thought he took you and you lovebirds finally did it." Kira smirks.

I give her a glare. "Kira, you know I'm not ready and Elliot respects that. We just kissed. That's all. I'm still a virgin."

Kira laughs. "Okay, Als."

She grabs my hands and we start dancing. I get bored after awhile and I tell her that I'm going inside to get another drink. She totally believes it. She's half drunk anyway! There are a lot of people making out on the couch and girls flirting with boys, vice versa. A lot of people ask if I want to take shots with them. I obviously say no.

I suddenly have to go to the bathroom so I walked upstairs bathroom because there are drunk teenagers occupying it. I walk up the stairs trying to remember which one was the guest bathroom. There was the master bathroom, Rosella's bathroom, guest bathroom, and Rosella's older sister's bathroom. I walk through the halls until I see a random bathroom at the end of the hall.

I pass Rosella's room, which wasn't hard to find because it was completely pink, and the door was cracked open a bit. I could hear moaning and kissing. I knew right away that it was Rosella and some guy. It would be hilarious to barge in and see their reactions. Lightblub! Eh, I'll do it after I'm finished.

I peek through the cracked door and open it even more. I keep on doing that until I stand right in the middle of the doorway. The guy had his back towards me and he had dirty blonde hair. Rosella was straddling him as she was kissing him.

"I love you so much, Elliot." Rosella mumbles.

Wait, my Elliot or Elliot Abrams? It probably is the other Elliot because Rosella never looked in my boyfriend's direction even _once _at school. Whatever.

I'm about to leave when this breaks my heart.

"I love you even more, Rose."

Oh. My. God. It's the voice. The voice I have been listening to for the past two years. The voice that calls me beautiful. It's the voice that said he loved me. The voice _that just said to a different girl that he loved her too_. It's _my _Elliot. My knees collapse and I fall to the ground. I stare at Rosella's carpet with blank look on my face.

I guess I made a loud noise and I could tell that Elliot turned around and saw me.

"Goddamn it!" He swore. "Ally, it's not what you think!"

I look up at him. I could feel the tears about to pour out of me. "Oh, really? If it's not what I think it is, then why did you just say that you love her when you said you loved me?!"

Elliot opened his mouth to say something but Rosella interrupted him. "Oh honey, it was for Elliot's own good. You see, all he wanted from you was your virginity but you never gave it to him! So to help get out of his misery, _I'm _doing it with to him to make my little Elliot happy." Rosella kisses him on the cheek.

"Why did you do it?" I whisper.

"What?" Elliot asks. I guess I said that a little too quiet...

"I said, why did you do it?" I say a little louder.

"Do what?"

"Elliot, you know what I mean! Just answer the damn question!" I yell, frustrated.

Elliot hesitates. "You know how you rant on and on?" Elliot asks. I nod, knowing it's a horrible habit that I need to stop. "You kept on going on about your problems and life and you never let me talk about _my _own life. I got bored of you because you were all so innocent and you weren't ready for doing 'it'. At first, I respected it but then a couple days past and then I got all mad because that was all I wanted to do with you. I faked being in love with you. I know it was bad. Ally, I love you as if you are my little sister, but I will never love you _that way._" He says softly. Well then why did you ask me out? I think to myself. "I'm so sorry."

_Yep. Sure. _A voice says in my head sarcastically.

Rosella smirks and cuddles up to Elliot. Elliot turns his face the slightest. Rosella leans in and Elliot meets her halfway.

I wince. I try to stare at anything I stare at the ground. A tear slips out of my eye. It falls down my cheek. There will be a huge rainstorm coming next. I can tell.

A few moments pass until I find my voice again.

"How long have you been together for?"

"Since last May." The she-devil answers, way too cheery. A bomb lands in my heart and explodes into tiny pieces. That was when Elliot said he loved me. This is what she meant when she said something big was going to happen. I put my hands up to my face and try not to cry which is hard. I can literally see Rosella's smirk.

Why did he do this to me? Sure, I know I talk a lot, but I don't _rant_. I spent all of time worrying about if he liked me or not. I remember, very clearly in fact, sitting in my room Freshman year writing in my diary about how Elliot stared at me for a full five minutes. I remember him asking me to go to the Fall Fest dance with him in Sophomore year. Then him asking me if I wanted to date him. He said that he loved me! I guess he changed his mind when I said I wasn't ready for doing 'it'. Elliot lied when he said he understood me. Probably right after I said that, he asked Rosella because they were "really close" to do it with him. Gosh, that bastard.

_Come on, Ally! You're such an idiot! _The voice in my head says.

Once I collect myself together, which is really hard to do right now, I finally stand up.

I take a step over to Rosella. I raise my hand and I slap her. Hard. She cries out as she holds her hand to her face. "That was for being mean for the past three years! What did I do to you that made you be so rude to me? I didn't do anything!" I step sideways to face Elliot. I slap him. Even harder. I put the rest of my strength in that slap. "You are one hell of a bastard and I can't believe I ever loved you! Go to hell. Both of you!"

I stormed out of the room. I rush down the stairs only to almost trip Kira who was sitting at the bottom. Tears were pouring down my face.

"Kira, I need to go home." I tell her urgently, not looking at her face.

She notices that I'm crying. Her I-need-to-help-my-best-friend face turns on. "Woah, Ally, what's wrong?"

I cry even harder. People are starting to look at me. Kira sees them and she glares at all of them. She grabs my hand and pulls me outside to her car. Luckily, she parked near the house. Kira gently pushes me in to the passenger side and then goes to her own side.

I wipe my eyes as she faces me. "Ally, _what the hell just happened_?"

I sniffle. "The rumor was true. I should have listened to you. Elliot cheated on me. With Rosella." I couldn't speak. I was sobbing so hard I think I could fill a pool.

Kira leans over and hugs me. "Oh, honey." She says sadly. I cry onto her shoulder.

We hug for five minutes when Kira goes back to her side and starts the car.

I lean my head against the window and cry silently. Why did this have to happen? I wish I was a physic so I can foresee this before it happened. I hate him. I wish I never met him.

Today has not been a great day.

* * *

**And that, fan girls and fan dudes, is the end of this chapter.**

**Wow, that was intense. ****I feel really bad for Ally. By the way, there will be Auslly very soon!**

**Okay, so the next chapter is on the way, sooooo stay put! {Actually it took me like 3 months just to write 5, 288 words... OOOPS} **

**I hope you all have a fantastic day and I shall see you next time!**

**~Chloe xoxoxo**


End file.
